farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
MP5
Far Cry 3 *$900 Far Cry 4 *₭46,500 Far Cry 5 *MP5 - $??? *MP5SD - $??? *MP5K - UPlay Club Reward *MP5K "American Muscle" - Season Pass Ownership Far Cry New Dawn *Rusty MP5 - 78 Components *78 Duct Tape *Optimized MP55D - ??? |attachments = Far Cry 2 *Reliability Upgrade - *Accuracy Upgrade - *Ammunition Upgrade - Far Cry 3 *Suppressor *Extended Magazine *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight Far Cry 4 *Suppressor *Sights *Extended Magazine Far Cry 5 *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Optical Sight *Marksman Sight *Suppressor Cylinder *Suppressor Square *Extended Magazine |stats = Far Cry 2 *Damage: 2/10 *Range: 4/10 *Accuracy: 10/10 *Reliability: 9/10 *Fire Rate: 6/10 Far Cry 5 MP5 *Accuracy: 6/10 *Damage: 4/10 *Range: 5/10 *Rate of Fire: 8/10 *Handling: 6/10 MP5SD *Accuracy: 6/10 *Damage: 4/10 *Range: 5/10 *Rate of Fire: 8/10 *Handling: 6/10 MP5K *Accuracy: 6/10 *Damage: 4/10 *Range: 5/10 *Rate of Fire: 8/10 *Handling: 7/10 MP5K "American Muscle" *Accuracy: 6/10 *Damage: 4/10 *Range: 5/10 *Rate of Fire: 8/10 *Handling: 7/10 Far Cry New Dawn Rusty MP5 *Damage: 2/10 *Rate of Fire: 8/10 Optimized MP55D *Damage: 7/10 *Rate of Fire: 8/10 |magazine = Far Cry / Far Cry Classic *30 Rounds Far Cry 2 *30 Rounds Far Cry 3 *24 Rounds Far Cry 4 Far Cry 5 *24 Rounds *32 Rounds (with Extended Magazine) Far Cry New Dawn *24 Rounds |variants = Far Cry *MP5 Far Cry 3 *MP5 Far Cry 4 *MP5 Far Cry 5 *MP5 *MP5SD *MP5K *MP5K "American Muscle" Far Cry New Dawn *Rusty MP5 *Optimized MP55D }} The MP5 is a sub-machine gun featured in Far Cry, Far Cry Classic, Far Cry 2, Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4, and Far Cry 5; appearing in Far Cry Arcade. ''Far Cry Appearing in the first game in the series, the '''MP5SD' is first found in the level Fort. It can be fired in semi-automatic or automatic modes, but after sustained automatic fire the weapon will be highly inaccurate, making it better for semi-automatic at mid and long-range, and automatic only at danger-close ranges. In comparison the P90, the fire rate of the MP5SD is lower, the magazine is smaller, and the weapon's accuracy is less sustainable in continuous automatic fire. However, the MP5SD has the eponymous built-in suppressor, giving the user the ability to remain potentially hidden and pick off enemies by using the lack of firing report to sneak from enemy to enemy, performing close-range headshots. However, the stealth does not work when fighting [Trigens in the latter stages of the game, making the P90 a much easier to use weapon when attempting to drop the mutants. ''Far Cry Classic Compared to the original, the remastered ''Far Cry Classic version is now a standard MP5 with attached suppressor. Like the other weapons in Far Cry Classic, the iron sights are now usable, making accurate fire at range easier. Gallery mp5 1.jpg|The MP5SD as it appears in Far Cry ''Far Cry 2 Appearing in ''Far Cry 2, the Silent MP5, also known as the MP5SD becomes available after completing three Convoy Missions. As with the Far Cry variant, it is important to use "shoot & scoot" tactics to avoid detection. However, unlike the Far Cry variant, the MP5 in Far Cry 2 uses assault rifle ammo, instead of sub-machine gun ammunition. When using the MP5, it is important to have the Assault Webbing upgrade, as it will allow the player to carry 120 rounds in reserve, as opposed to 90. When using the MP5, it is important to make shots count, as the low damage combined with the low ammo count makes trying to finish off large numbers of enemies with non-critical shots hazardous, as they will shrug off many more shots to the torso, while the excess ammo used will cause shortages of ammunition much faster. As the MP5 has average reliability, it is important to grab a fresh weapon before a long trip, as it will quickly degrade after use. The MP5 makes up for this by having a high rate of fire with low recoil, decent iron sights, and no muzzle flash, making it effective when aimed for the head as a single tap to the head of an enemy is lethal. This makes it a decent weapon to use, even if the player is not playing stealthily. Gallery Farcry2 mp5sd.png|The MP5SD as it appears in Far Cry 2 Silent MP-5.jpg|The stats of the MP5 as it appears in Far Cry 2 ''Far Cry 3 The '''MP5' appears in Far Cry 3. It is able to be used for free after deactivating 9 Radio Towers. Characteristics The MP5 can be seen as a hybrid between an SMG and an Assault Rifle. It has a high firing rate but still provides decent damage and range. It is just as good for open combat as it is for stealthy encounters. It is also fairly cheap for its performance and allows players to move faster than if they used an Assault Rifle. It can be equipped with up to 2 attachments. These include a suppressor, an extended magazine and 2 different sights (a choice between two FPS classics, the red dot and reflex). Here is a video illustration of the MP5 in Far Cry 4 with an extended magazine and suppressor. Attachment Information The MP5 can only be mounted with two differing types of attachments at any one time, so while you could mount a silencer and red dot sight on it for example, you could not mount both the red dot and reflex sights at once. Gallery mp5stats.PNG|MP5 Stats in Far Cry 3 (FC3) MP5 Icon.png|Ditto, weapon icon FC3 MP5 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the MP5. FC3 MP5 Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the MP5. ''Far Cry 4 The '''MP5' in Far Cry 4 is unlocked by completing City of Pain, and is more or less identical to its Far Cry 3 incarnation. The MP5 be bought for ₭46,500, or obtained freely from Longinus after liberating 12 Bell Towers. Gallery FC4 MP5 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the MP5. FC4 MP5 Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the MP5. 04-mp5_opt.jpeg|Full view of the MP5 in Far Cry 4 ''Far Cry 5 MP5 = The tried-and-true base model, the '''MP5' sub-machine gun appears once again in Far Cry 5. The MP5 can be customized with several paint schemes, several optical sights, suppressors, and an extended magazine. ''Far Cry New Dawn > Rusty MP5 = The Rusty MP5 is the first Submachine Gun acquired by the player. It's a Rank 1 weapon and quickly becomes of little use. Perhaps due to its decayed nature, the reload is noticeably longer than normal. Optimized MP55D = The Optimized MP55D is the second Submachine gun aquired by the player. It's a Rank 3 weapon optimized for stealth, though deals a reasonably high amount of damage. it sports a Graffiti-like mix of black and silver paint, and has a suppressor on the end of its barrel. Gallery Fc5 weapon mp5.jpg|The MP5 in ''Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon mp5 skin tan.jpg|"The Grey Area" Fc5 weapon mp5 skin green.jpg|"Suburban Lawn" Fc5 weapon mp5 skin grey.jpg|"Skeleton Key" Fc5 weapon mp5 skin orange.jpg|"Daisy Chain Reaction" Fc5 weapon mp5 skin red.jpg|"Blood Mary" Fc5 weapon mp5 skin gold.jpg|"1st Place Finish", the Prestige skin Fc5 weapon mp5 scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon mp5 scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon mp5 scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon mp5 scopes marksman.jpg|Marksman Sight Fc5 weapon mp5 suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon mp5 supps.jpg|Suppressor Square 20190925_170043-1.jpg|MP5,as appears in Far Cry New Dawn. |-| MP5SD = A statistically-identical variant to the MP5, the MP5SD features the eponymous built-in suppressor used by action movie stars and less-famous operator teams. The MP5SD can be customized with several paint schemes, several optical sights, and an extended magazine. Gallery Fc5 weapon mp5sd.jpg|The MP5SD in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon mp5sd skin tan.jpg|"Little Off the Taupe" Fc5 weapon mp5sd skin green.jpg|"Bush-Trimmer" Fc5 weapon mp5sd skin grey.jpg|"Bone Marrow" Fc5 weapon mp5sd skin orange.jpg|"Mellow Yellow" Fc5 weapon mp5sd skin red.jpg|"Artery Artillery" Fc5 weapon mp5sd skin silver.jpg|"Silversnake", the Prestige skin Fc5 weapon mp5sd scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon mp5sd scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon mp5sd scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon mp5sd scopes marksman.jpg|Marksman Sight |-| MP5K = An upgrade in every way over the MP5 and MP5SD due to an extra point of handling, the MP5K can be obtained at the start of the game as a UPlay Reward. The MP5K can be customized with several paint schemes, several optical sights, suppressors, and an extended magazine. Gallery Fc5 weapon mp5k.jpg|The MP5K in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon mp5k_skin_tan.jpg|"Khaki" Fc5 weapon mp5k_skin_green.jpg|"Grass-Fed Green" Fc5 weapon mp5k_skin_grey.jpg|"Rattlin' Bones" Fc5 weapon mp5k_skin_orange.jpg|"Warm Beer" Fc5 weapon mp5k_skin_red.jpg|"Cherry Pop" Fc5 weapon mp5k_skin_silver.jpg|"Luxury Class", the Prestige Skin Fc5 weapon mp5k scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon mp5k scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon mp5k scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon mp5k scopes marksman.jpg|Marksman Sight Fc5 weapon mp5k suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon mp5k supps.jpg|Suppressor Square |-| MP5K "American Muscle" = Added in the first periodic content pack for season pass owners, the American Muscle is a repainted variant of the MP5K. It is statistically identical in every way to the standard MP5K, and is obtained for free from any gun store. The American Muscle can be customized with several optical sights, suppressors, and an extended magazine, but lacks any form of skin. Gallery Fc5 weapon mp5kamerican.jpg|The MP5K "American Muscle" in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon mp5kamerican scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon mp5kamerican scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon mp5kamerican scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon mp5kamerican scopes marksman.jpg|Marksman Sight Fc5 weapon mp5kamerican suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon mp5kamerican supps.jpg|Suppressor Square |-| MP5SD "Hours of Darkness" = Statistically identical to the standard MP5SD, the Hours of Darkness variant is trimmed in a gold plating with a dragon engraved into the sides of the gun. It can be customized with one of several optical sights and an extended magazine, but no skins. Fc5 weapon mp5sdhod.jpg|The Hours of Darkness variant of the MP5SD Fc5 weapon mp5sdhod scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon mp5sdhod scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon mp5sdhod scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon mp5sdhod scopes marksman.jpg|Marksman Sight Trivia *The cover art for Far Cry depicts Jack Carver wielding a standard MP5 with a scope, but in the final game the weapon appears as an MP5SD without an optical sight. *Despite being chambered in the same round as the Uzi in Far Cry 2, it does not share ammunition. *The MP5SD is one of the few weapons not to be used by any of the enemies encountered. *The MP5 has a notch that allows you to lock the bolt rearwards in order to insert magazines more easily. However, the player does not use this in-game. *Judging by the trigger group (safe-semi-auto) and collapsible stock, the MP5SD in Far Cry is the MP5SD3 variant. *Though in the game they share the same ammunition, in real-life the MP5 and P90 fire very different calibers, firing 9x19mm NATO and 5.7x28mm, respectively. * The variant present in Far Cry 3 is an MP5-N. * Ajay and Jason both perform what is called the "H&K Slap" when reloading an empty MP5. * The basic rear iron sight is not a standard Heckler & Koch drum sight, but is instead a semi-circle notch that lines up with the correct full circle front sight. This iron sight is shared with the F1. * The MP5 isn't seen anywhere in the singleplayer campaign, save for one cutscene. Thus it can only be obtained from stores. * The MP5's charging handle moves back and forth when shooting; this is untrue to real life. * During a mission cutscene, Hoyt Volker can be seen wielding an MP5. * The MP5 can be a really effective silenced weapon when paired with the silencer and red dot sight during the first half of Story, but loses its unique effectiveness when compared to 2nd Island weapons like the Vector .45 ACP. *In Far Cry 5 title update six, a bug was introduced that removed all DLC bonus weapons, including the MP5K "American Muscle" variant of the MP5K to disappear from the game after respawning or fast traveling. Exiting the story mode and reloading it would fix the issue until the next time the player died or fast traveled. *The Hours of Darkness variant of the MP5SD features a motif based on the South Vietnamese flag on the magazine, with the magazine being yellow with three horizontal red bars.2018 May 30, . Retrieved 2018 June 12. References